What Bella Saw
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella and Jacob share an intense kiss on the mountaintop. Bella has a vision of a possible future...will she take it? Set in Eclipse AU Just a one-shot inspired by a debate I read about imprinting.


**What Bella Saw...**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-This one-shot was inspired by the awesome debate I was reading on JBNP about imprinting and my own views on soul mates. I always believed in natural love and I really think this is what Jake and Bella shared..._

_Nikki :)_

_**On with the story...**_

"Stay..." Bella begged Jacob, wringing her hands together. She saw him turn his broad back on her, the defined muscles bunching together as he got ready to phase into his wolf form.

"No, I can't. You have made your choice Bella." Jacob stated harshly. He still did not turn around to face her.

"Stay Jake, please, I'm begging you." Bella pleaded. She yanked on the ends of her long hair in frustration. Why did he not turn and see that she meant every word she said?

"Why? What the hell do you want from me Bells? I love you and you continue to throw my feelings back in my face?" He yelled suddenly.

Bella felt her whole body stiffen at his words. Did he really believe that? Surely he could not think she was just using him? She did love him; maybe not in the same way she thought she loved Edward but...But? Bella felt like that word summed up her whole life. But what? What the hell did she really want? Was she stringing Jake along? No...She was sure that was not the case. Ever since she had breezed back into his life, they had shared an instant connection. Was it love? The all consuming love she felt for Edward?

"Bells...?" Jacob's voice brought her out of her reverie. He had finally turned to face her and was watching her curiously. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know..." Bella confessed, her voice projecting all the anguish that she was feeling.

Jacob Black knew Bella inside and out. He was adamant that she was in love with him. Bella was stubborn and very good at lying to herself. He had been pushing her for months for an answer. Each time he felt she had been on the verge of finally admitting how she felt about him, Bella would pull back. Well he was done waiting for her to make a decision. There was a big fight brewing and he had no more time to waste waiting for her to tell him the truth.

"I have to go and meet the pack now. See you around Bells..." Jacob turned away again and began to jog toward the trees.

"WAIT...PLEASE, JUST COME BACK, KISS ME JAKE...KISS ME..." Bella's yelled response was whipped away by the wind, but Jacob's sensitive hearing caught every word.

He halted, his feet planted in the deep snow. Had he really heard her right or was his deep yearning for her making him imagine things? With baited breath he waited for her to repeat her words.

"Kiss me Jake...please...I want you to kiss me." Bella's voice was pleading as she once again repeated her request.

Jacob Black did not hesitate after hearing that. He sprinted over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her before she had time to draw breath. "Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob's lips brushed against her own as he checked with her one last time.

Bella did not bother to answer this time. She decided to take the initiative and pressed her mouth to his. Jacob gasped as he felt her lips on his and he tightened his hold on her body, lifting her up so that her feet left the floor. She had no option but to wrap her legs around his waist in order to keep herself steady. Jacob smiled as he felt her whole body wrapped around him.

"I knew you wanted me..." He murmured softly as he moved his mouth with hers. Bella made an annoyed noise in her throat, but Jacob continued to kiss her, not breaking away or giving her time to react.

Bella's eyes drifted closed as she allowed her body to dictate her actions for once. She shut her mind down to everything but the wonderful sensations that Jacob's touches and kisses were making her feel. His mouth was soft but also firm as he coaxed her lips apart and deepened the kiss. Bella was not used to being able to just really let go. Edward's cold, chaste kisses did not allow her that freedom. His constant need to push her away, in case he harmed her, was a source of irritation to her. He made her feel unworthy and undesirable. Jacob on the other hand...

As his tongue gently probed her moth and she relaxed into the kiss, Bella began to see images behind her closed lids. At first it was just a flashing white light, but the intensity of it increased the more she allowed herself to relax and let Jacob take the lead. Her arms had slipped around his neck and one of her hands was pulling at his hair. She loved the fact that he had began to grow it longer for her sake. In fact she loved...Bella stiffened and pulled back from Jacob.

Breathing heavily Jacob stared at her in surprise. He had been so caught up the intensity of the kiss that her sudden movement took him by surprise. "What? Bells...?"

Bella just stared at him, her eyes wide and showing complete shock. He gently shifted her in his arms so that he was supporting her weight on one side and gently traced her face with his free hand. The warmth exuding from his wandering fingers startled Bella out of her trance. Grabbing his face in both of her hands, she began to attack his lips with renewed vigour. Jacob tightened his hold on her and returned her kisses fiercely.

The images behind Bella's eyes began to take on a more solid structure. She could now see Jacob, looking slightly older. His hair was much longer, but he still retained the muscular stature and sunny grin that so characterised his nature. He was watching something...Bella was vainly trying to see through her inner eye. The scene switched around and she now saw herself standing beside him. She too was a bit older. Her body was more rounded, showing curves that she did not yet posses. It was her face that caught her attention, the sheer joy showing in her expressions made her gasp. What the hell was the Bella and Jake in her vision looking at?

Bella gripped onto Jacob more fiercely and tangled her hands into his hair, her thighs squeezed around his waist, making him moan softly. One of his hands had slipped under the back of her shirt and was rubbing heated circles onto her lower back. The images flashing behind Bella's eyes suddenly flooded with bright colour and it was then that she saw them, two small children, a boy and a girl. They appeared to be the same age, so must have been twins. The girl's long black hair fanned around her as she ran away from her brother, who was trying to catch her. The boy's hair was short and cropped close to his head. He called out to his sister, but Bella could not hear the words. However when he turned she opened her eyes in shock...the boy's eyes were brown, a deep chocolate brown...the mirror of her own.

Jacob paused in his attempts to try and kiss Bella again. Her mouth was open and she was staring at him like she had never seen him before. "Bells...honey are you okay?" He asked uncertainly.

"I don't know..." She mumbled.

"What? Are you regretting asking me now?" Jacob demanded, his anger beginning to rise.

Bella sank her nails into his shoulder, making him wince. "No, Jake, no...that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"There were two of them, a little girl and boy, twins. They were chasing each other around and the boy turned...he had my eyes Jacob. Mine..." Bella said in wonder.

Jacob was feeling completely confused. One minute they had been sharing an intensely passionate kiss and now Bella was babbling about a boy with her eyes. "I haven't got a clue what you are talking about?" He muttered in frustration.

"They were ours...I saw our children. While we were kissing I had a vision of us...we were older and were standing together watching our children play. The boy, he had my eyes Jacob." Bella actually poked him in the chest.

"Woah...really? You saw this?"

"Yes."

Silence reigned between them momentarily as they both took in what Bella had admitted. Jacob could not keep the wide grin from forming on his lips as he gazed at her, happiness overwhelming him. It was proof in his mind that he no longer needed to fight. Bella had realised that her future lay with him. Why else would she have experienced such a vision? He leaned in for another kiss, closing his eyes in anticipation. Seeking out her lips, Jacob only found her cheek as Bella turned her head away.

He pulled back and opened his eyes. Bella was pushing against him with her hands. Her legs had dropped from his waist and she was trying to get him to release her.

"No...Don't you dare?" Jacob warned her. He hoisted her back up into his arms and held her close. "You can't turn your back on our future Bells, you just can't."

Bella stopped trying to resist his hold and relaxed in his embrace. "I'm scared Jake. What if something happens? No future is set in stone. We have so much to lose?"

"You love me Bella?"

"Yes." Bella's reply was soft as she admitted it for the first time.

"Do you want it, the image that you saw? Do you want it enough to believe that it will happen?" Jacob asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip in agitation. How had her life changed in a matter of moments? Admitting her feelings for Jacob to herself and to him had opened up a whole new future. Was he right? Did she want the future she had seen in her vision? The image of the boy with the brown eyes flashed through her mind. Yes she did...she wanted to be the woman standing next to her Jacob, watching their children play.

Jacob felt like he had been waiting forever for her answer. "Yes..." he heard her whisper. "I want it so bad."

This time when Jacob leaned in for a kiss he found Bella's lips.

FIN...

A/N-Thanks for reading!


End file.
